100th Hunger Games: The Weaklings
by TARDISRose
Summary: *SYOT Closed* For the 4th Quarter Quell, only disabled children will be reaped. They are the weaklings of Panem. Who will win the cruel Games, with a cruel twist? T because it's the Hunger Games. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know! I still need to finish ****I Just Ride**** and ****Love is a Strange Thing****, but I wanted to do a SYOT! The form is on my profile, as well as the list! PM me your tribute. I will not accept tributes submitted through review! This is the Reading of the Card!'**

Chapter 1

**President Avalon Cane POV**

"Greetings, citizens of Panem! Welcome to the Reading of the Card! This year is the fourth Quarter Quell, the 100th Hunger Games!" I exclaim, masking my nervousness with fake excitement. In truth, I feel like my royal blue dress has just shrunk five sizes; I can barely breathe. Of course, I know the Quarter Quell, but I'm nervous for the reaction.

"For the first Quarter Quell, the Districts had to vote their tributes to compete. For the second Quarter Quell, twice the amount of tributes went into the arena. For the third Quarter Quell, the existing Victors were forced back to the arena," I say. A little girl with pink hair and pink eyes, dressed in a pink dress, steps forward, holding the box open. I pick up the envelope and open it. I know what it is. I don't need to read it. But I do. "And for the fourth Quarter Quell, to show that even the weakest citizens of Panem aren't safe, only children with disabilities, mental or physical, will be sent into the arena," I say. I turn around and leave.

I hear people buzzing about how these Games will be good. And I agree. Or I would, if I was a born citizen of the Capitol. But I was 12 when the Rebellion took place. I lived in District 10. And it was so scary facing the Reaping. I might have liked the Quell if I was bred to like the Hunger Games. But, at least in District 10, the Hunger Games were hated. Funny, how I'm the President of Panem now. I don't know why I wanted this. But I'm kind of stuck here.

The Quell will be exciting for the Capitol, though. It will keep them happy. The Capitol is already gossiping about how great the Quell is anyway. And who am I to stop their fun?

**A/N: So you heard the Quell! Submit tributes with disabilities! It can be mental or physical! The form will be up sometime today, so you can then PM me your tribute. You can submit up to two tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: District 1 Reaping

**A/N: So this is the first Reaping! Before the next chapter, I will need the boy from District 2. And just because it's a preferred death, doesn't mean that that is how your tribute will die. I need **_**some**_** Bloodbath tributes. **

Chapter 2

**Beauregard O'Riley POV**

I open my eyes to see the sunshine stream into my room. It's yet another soundless morning in my world, though I can people outside moving their mouths. I can only assume that words are coming out of them. I've never spoken or heard anyone speak, so I like to imagine what voices sound like. But I mainly like to make people feel bad. Yes, it's hard, seeing as not everybody takes me picking on them seriously. They think that I'm just looking for a sense of belonging writing and signing horrible things. But they're wrong. I know that I'm better than the whole lot of them. I face daily challenges. They don't. So I just hurt people. I push them over and do anything I can to make them feel bad. Things would be different if I was normal, though.

_Beauregard, it's almost time for the Reaping. Come on, get dressed, _my older sister, Velveteen, signs. Everyone in District 1 learns sign language. I'm not the only deaf person, and teachers finally decided to give us a way to communicate.

_Fine,_ I sign. I loathe the Reaping. I don't have any friends for me to be worried about, but I worry about myself. I worry that I will die. I have a disadvantage. Occasionally, a deaf kid will go into the Games. They're always killed in the Bloodbath, or pretty soon after. They never win. But this year, it's anyone's game. Everyone has a disability. And the poor deaf kid from 1 has a chance. And I know that if, excuse me, _when_ I win, I will be able to hear. The Capitol will give me hearing, and I will finally know the sounds that my home makes. I will know the sounds of birds. I will know the sounds of people laughing and talking. And that seems like a paradise.

I run a comb through my brown hair so that it rests perfectly just above my green eyes. I pull a grey dress shirt on and button the tiny buttons. Then, I put on a black vest over that. It matches my black pants and tie. I look at myself in the mirror. No one can make fun of me today. Not now. Not when I look so good.

I walk into the kitchen, where I see my mother, father, and sister, all talking to each other. I walk to the refrigerator and open it, a blast of cool air coming from it. I grab a bite of meat to eat, and turn to face my family. I see them signing to me, telling me that we need to go to the Reaping, but I don't see the rush. I know that I will volunteer this year. I know that I will kill so many, letting them know that I am strong. I am better than them. So why do we need to get there early? But we do, the sun beating down on us as we walk to the Reaping. I can feel the heat, creating more freckles on my already tanned skin.

My family and I finally get to the Reaping. I hold out my finger. A woman with green skin pricks it, drawing a bit of blood out of my finger. She presses it against a piece of paper. I remember when I was twelve, this scared me so much. But I've learned to love the feeling. Everyone else gets it, too. Everyone else feels the pain. So I love it. The woman sitting next to her has a tail, cat ears, whiskers, and other cat-like features. But she is not a cat. She is not like the other creatures that offer wonderful companionship. I only like creatures. Well, not creatures. After all, the citizens of the Capitol are creatures, with their odd "fashion" and cruel, tormenting ways. I only like animals. They're better than humans. Her mouth moves. Sound must be coming out. I just walk away. Velveteen stands next to me in the 17 year-old section. She's not eligible for the Reaping, but for this Quarter Quell, family members are allowed to stand with the eligible tributes to help them. Velveteen will be translating for me.

I look at the other weaklings. Some cling onto parents, trembling. Others try to stay strong. Some people have limbs missing. Others are like me. But we all have something in common. We're all waiting for this to start. We have our reasons for wanting it to be over, but that doesn't matter.

The mayor steps up to the podium. I can only assume that he's reciting the same boring speech as he always does. The same one that I have seen multiple people translate over and over again for me. I just watch him. Finally, our escort, Sapphire, steps up to the microphone and mouths something. She beams and sticks her hand in the girls' Reaping Bowl. She picks a name out and reads it. Velveteen signs a girl's name. I then see someone run up to the stage and say something. _Charmaine Lewered,_ Velveteen signs. Charmaine, a girl with dark brown hair, light olive skin, and green eyes, looks like she didn't want to have volunteered. I wonder why. Finally, it's my time to shine.

Another name is called. _Any volunteers?_ I run out of the crowd and sign that I volunteer. Sapphire looks confused. I look around, wanting someone to explain to this idiot what I want. Finally, I am told to go up to the stage. I suppose someone told Sapphire what is happening. They also must have told her my name because she already knows it. But I don't care. I just focus on the fact that I'm going into the Games. I smile broadly. I can't wait for the blood to begin flowing.

A/N: Did you like it? If, at any point in this story, you think that I portrayed your character wrongly, shoot me a PM and tell me what I could fix! I'd be happy to rewrite the chapter and fix it! And in the reviews, please tell me if I should write the Train Rides. I kind of want to, but they seem like such a pain. But I'll do them if you want me to. So please tell me what you want!


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 Reapings

**A/N: Hi again! I still need the female tribute for District 9 and the male tributes for Districts 7 and 11. And I decide the POV for the Reaping by rolling two dice. If the sum is an odd number, I do the boy's POV. If the sum is an even number, I do the girl's POV. So don't think I don't like your tribute or I favor one gender. It's the luck of the dice. **

Chapter 3

**Anton Dudley POV**

I look out my window and see the District 2 citizens training. I don't know why; none of them can be reaped this year. Most of the disabled kids in District 2 don't train. We either can't, or it hurts too much. For me, I can't. The doctors said that it's not advised. I've got too many heart problems. Which sucks, if you live in District 2. It's everyone's dream to train for the Hunger Games. And it's everyone's dream to go into the Games.

"Anton, wake up," my mother lightly knocks on my door.

"I'm awake," I grumble and get up, turning away from the future tributes training. That was my dream.

"Good. The Reaping is in an hour," my mother says, walking into my room.

"Okay," I simply say, not caring. It won't make a difference. I'm sure that this year, some other disabled kid will be anxious to volunteer just so they can go into the Games without the threat of the healthy kids being able to go in because they're louder and stronger.

But my mother leaves my room, and I get dressed. I know that some people get dressed extravagantly for the Reaping, but I don't see why. In District 2, you pretty much live in safety if you don't want to volunteer. Even if you're reaped, there will be at least 10 other people trying to get your spot. It isn't even necessary for our escort to reap anyone. She should just ask for volunteers. She'll get them. But I know that I have to look like I tried. So I put on a blue shirt and pants. I walk out of my room and into the kitchen.

"You're wearing that?" my cousin, Dune, asks. Dune always comes over on Reaping Day.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it? And why are you so dressed up? You're not even eligible for this Reaping," I say.

"It's important to look your best on Reaping Day. And you're dressed too simple. Put on a tie or something. Jesus, Anton, you look like you're from District 10," Dune says.

"They don't have this deep of a blue out there. Or the quality of the fabric. It's silk," I say.

"Whatever. Come on, we don't want to be late for the Reaping, do we?" Dune asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, fine. Let's go. Mom! Dad! Uncle Bane! We're leaving!" I call.

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes!" my father says.

Dune runs out the door. I try to run, but I know that I shouldn't. So I follow him, walking. I take my sweet time getting there. I take time to notice the small things in the District. Everyone is rushing about. Why? What's the hurry? Most of the people in this district aren't even disabled. Why are they trying to get to the Reaping? They won't be reaped. So their being there doesn't matter. They're just going to notice the small disabled population of District 2. And they're going to wish that they were us so they could volunteer without as much competition to get to the stage. And that's stupid. If they lived like me, they would hate it. If they couldn't train like they've always wanted to, they'd hate it. I hate it, but I'm used to it.

Finally, I arrive at the Reaping. The short walk here winded me. So I'm just glad that in a couple of years, I will be free of the Reaping. Pain shoots through me as my finger is pricked. But I ignore it and leave for the 13 year-old section. There're only a few other thirteen year-olds. I look around. There's Ajax Wrighte. He's 14 and has OCD. Not a hair on his head isn't groomed perfectly. There's Irina Montagne. She drinks a lot and has AS. She's seventeen. There's Mary Sue. She's 18 and mute, but she has a nice outlook on life and overcomes her disability every day. She'll be great if she's ever reaped because she's perfect. Everyone is in love with her.

The mayor demands our attention and begins the same speech as ever, and after a few minutes, the escort, a perky blue-skinned woman called Serenity, comes up to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome! Before I draw the name, I want to say that all of you are brave beyond belief, facing your disabilities every day…I just wanted to thank you for your courage. And now I'm tearing up," Serenity says, wiping away a tear. I just roll my eyes. "But two of you will have the chance to represent our district and bring honor to us all! So we shall begin with the ladies!" She walks to the girls' Reaping Bowl and fishes around in it, feeling the twenty or so names. "Irina Montagne!" she calls.

Irina, the drunk with AS, stumbles up to the stage. She scowls at us all. She's been drinking; I can tell.

"Now, for the boys!" Serenity exclaims. She sticks her hand in the bowl and picks out a name. She slowly walks to the microphone and calls, "Anton Dudley!"

My world crashes around me. I find it hard to breathe. I can't see straight as I set one foot in front of the other. I slowly walk to the stage. I see Dune looking scared for me. I see my mother bury her head in my father's chest. Uncle Bane holds Dune back from running up and trying to stop me from going into the Games. Tears well up in my eyes. _This can't be happening._

**A/N: Well, hello again! I decided to do one chapter of train rides. It will be twelve paragraphs; one paragraph for each tribute whose POV I did not write for the Reaping. It will be what they think of them being reaped. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4: District 3 Reaping

**A/N: District 3 Reapings! The first district without Careers! Home of Wiress and Beetee! **

**Libbylou1201 – No one volunteered for them because even the Career Districts are weak. They're all scared because they know that they probably don't have a chance. **

Chapter 4

**Natalia Jackson POV**

A bug flies in through my window. I catch it. It's a hobby of mine to catch and kill bugs. I look at the bug in my hands, trying to get out of them. I laugh and squash it. I open my hands and let the dead bug fall to the floor. I take a broom and sweep it up, humming the lullaby that has been passed down generation to generation. It's a song from long ago, about a twinkling little star. I love that song. I hum it all the time. I take the dead bug out of the dust pan and throw it outside, where the violent animals can take it.

I remember when my mother told me not to kill bugs. I remember how she told me that the bugs had families that would miss them. And she said that I shouldn't be the cause of anyone or thing's death. But why? Why do people care? It doesn't matter. Why do people think that it's so sad when someone dies? I don't understand.

"Natalia, come on. Get ready for the Reaping," my mother says, handing me one of my sister's dresses. Jamie, my sister, is 18 and I, being 15, don't have the same size. She is two or three sizes larger than me. Still, I accept the dress, but not before pinching myself. Another one of my obsessions.

I change into the dress and inspect myself in the mirror. It's a high collar, blue and white dress. Well, it would be a high collar, but it sags a bit. The dress is baggy on me, but I don't complain. Too much talking to her. I'd rather not.

Why must I go to the Reaping? It's just me seeing two families crying and feeling sad about their children being reaped. And it's really annoying watching them. I don't get why it's such a big deal. Sure, District 3 never wins. It doesn't matter, though. When my mother, father, sister, Jamie, and brother, Keith, go to the homes of the families of the lost tributes, I stay home, humming, pinching myself, and catching/killing bugs. The deaths of random people that I don't care about shouldn't upset everyone.

"Come on, Natalia. We have to go to the Reaping," Keith says. I sigh and walk out of my room, beginning the walk to the Reaping. On the way out of my small house I notice my many math and science achievements pinned up along the walls. I've skipped a grade, though I'm barely passing my English classes. I make my parents proud when I skip grades. When I get good grades, it's a bit like me finally living up to the type of person they expect their children to be.

The walk is long. I pass lots of people talking to their friends. They're talking and giggling without a care in the world. And I can't blame them. They don't qualify for the Reaping. They don't need to worry. All these people with their friends. What's so great about friends? I don't have any friends, unless you count Erika _sometimes _sitting with me and watching people interact with one another. There are some people, however, wearing grave expressions. They're the ones who, even if they don't fit into the Quell's category, have a sibling or friend who does.

I see people running and calling for help. Maybe there's been another suicide. It wouldn't be surprising. When the Quell was announced, suicide rates shot up, not just in District 3, but in other districts. That just led to more grieving families and more confusion on my part. But no, people are trying to get water from the well in the middle of District 3. I follow them, wanting to see what happened. I see a burning house. In front of it is a pleased-looking Hayden Dunbryll, a pyromaniac.

People put out the fire. The mansion is left standing. It's burnt, but it's standing. There's talk about how lucky the family was for getting out. I don't think they were lucky. I think they would've been lucky if they died. They'd be out of the district, away from their crazy son. What more could they ask for? Of course, I suppose people are required to say that. Mr. Dunbryll is a rich man, a very rich man. He invented many electronics, and the Capitol loves him.

Finally, Keith and Jamie find me, taking me back to Mother and Father. We all make our way to the Reaping. I check in; the pain doesn't faze me. It feels like a pinch. I love to pinch myself. I look at the woman that just pricked my finger. She smudges my blood on a paper and smiles at me. She has tattoos all over her face.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," she says. I walk to the 15 year-old section. I look at our escort while the mayor is talking.

The escort, a tall woman named Vera, sits and listens intently to what Mayor Louis is saying. Well, she must be pretending. No one, especially after being an escort for the many years that she has, can possibly want to listen to it. He's talking about how gracious we should be to the Capitol, how the second Rebellion failed, and how the Capitol saved us from dying. It's the same every year. And every year, I choose something to focus on and ignore Mayor Louis. This year, I chose Vera.

She's changed from last year. Last year, she was a walking tree. She had bark on her skin and green hair. Now, she's all silver, like a robot. She has silver hair. She has metallic skin. The wonders of the Capitol, I suppose. It can transform one ugly being to look like another ugly being. If it could make her pretty, _that_ would be a wonder.

"Thank you, Mayor Louis. The Capitol is wonderful, yes? Now, we shall begin with the young ladies!" Vera exclaims excitedly. She goes to pick out a name, fishing around in the bowl. "Natalia Jackson!" she calls.

That's me. Oh my God. _That's me._ This should be my worst nightmare, the way my family describes it. But I don't really care. I walk up to the stage and look at the crowd. Some people look relieved. Others look sad.

"Now, for the boys!" Vera calls and walks to the boy's bowl. "Mitchell Grove!" she calls.

"I volunteer!" a boy yells and runs up to the stage, a mad look in his eye. It's Hayden Dunbryll, the pyromaniac from this morning. He smiles and says his name, though he needs no introduction. He's spent a lot of time in the district's jail. His father was always able to bail him out, of course. He grips my hand and shakes it fiercely. "You're going to die," he whispers, his smile broadening. I just shrug.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought of how I wrote the character's POV. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: District 4 Reaping

**A/N: Yay! It's the last Career District! And the home of the sexy Finnick Odair! Party! **

**Girlreadsalot – I'm going to update whenever I can. School is starting soon, so I don't know when I will be able to update once it starts. But I'll try to update whenever I can, which will hopefully be most every day! And I kind of thought of this idea when I was writing Doomed with Silence, but I didn't post it until now.**

Chapter 5

**Bryce Current POV**

The clock to my left tells me that it's 6 o'clock in the morning. That must be a record. I actually managed to stay asleep until 6. I'm improving. Of course, if I could sleep the whole night without memories of the boat accident and being tortured in the Capitol, that'd be better.

No one else is awake. They're all asleep. Lucky them. I never realized how wonderful soundly sleeping is. It's something that I used to take for granted. Ah, the good old days. That was back before my father and brother died in a boating accident. That was before the Capitol tortured me. That was before I learned how precious life is.

I stand up and decide to get ready for the Reaping. It's better than trying to fall back asleep. I hate sleeping. No. I don't hate sleep. I hate the price I must pay to sleep. There should really be some sort of disclaimer, so you can choose when you're born if you want to sleep. Something like a sign that says, "Sleep is great! You can let your body heal and fight off illnesses! On a tiny side note, you _may_ feel trapped in your biggest nightmares, but it's only for a couple hours! Seriously, though, you'll wake up scared out of your mind." And then you can sign some sort of waver that tells whoever or whatever you believe in that you don't want to sleep. And if you do, you just stay the same. But for those of us who are tormented in their dreams, we should get a choice. But there's no choice. There's no one to save me from my nightmares.

The sun is beginning to rise. Or it should be. Instead, the sky is grey and wind is howling. I can imagine the waves crashing on the shore. I don't live anywhere near the ocean. Well, I'm not right next to it and can't see it. I live with my uncle. We live in the poor part of the district, which is where I used to live with my brother and father. The scene is too familiar. I am transported. Transported to three years ago.

_The sky looked like it does today. It was grey and overcast. _

_ "Come on, Finn. Come on, Bryce. We have to go fishing," my father sighed._

_ "Dad, it looks like there is a storm coming," Finn protested._

_ "I know, but we have to risk it. If we don't, we might lose the shop," Dad said, a look of tiredness was evident on his face. _

_ "It's okay. We'll be fine, Finn. We know how to react in case of a storm. We'll just stay close to the shore," I said, grabbing the nets. We went outside and got into our tiny boat. _

_ That was the plan anyway. The waves carried us far out. _

_ "Dad! Bring us in! The storm is too powerful!" I exclaimed. _

_ "No! We have to catch something!" Dad said, determined. _

_ "Please, Dad!" Finn yelled. Lightning struck. It struck a hole in the boat. It quickly began to sink. I took a piece of the splintered wood and heaved myself up on it. I held out my hand for my father and brother, but my dad had already drowned. Finn's leg got stuck in a net and, in such a storm, couldn't make it up. He drowned, too. I stayed on that piece of wood until the Capitol found me._

_ They tortured me. They thought I was trying to escape because I was so far out. But I wasn't. I told them this repeatedly, but did they believe me? No. Finally, after days, they gave up. I was let back home. Sometimes I wish they just killed me._

"Bryce! Bryce!" my uncle shakes my shoulders.

"What?" I ask, back and confused.

"You were screaming. Were you remembering something? I told you that you should get therapy for it. It happened three years ago," Uncle Frank sighs.

"I know. I was remembering something, but I'm fine now. I'll just get ready for the Reaping," I say. I don't want therapy. I don't want to leave the house. And I don't want to talk to anyone about my problems.

Uncle Frank sighs again, but leaves me to get ready for the Reaping. I peel off my shirt and look at the tiny scars that decorate my skin. When the boat was sinking, I got injured, tiny injuries, here and there when trying to get on the wood and getting away from the breaking boat. The biggest injury that I got from it was a knee injury. I don't know exactly what happened to it, but I do know that being tortured in the Capitol didn't help my injured knee. It isn't that big a deal. The only problem I really have with it is my limp. But limping doesn't matter. Other people have bigger problems.

I put on a white dress shirt and pants. The Reaping. It's only 6:30 AM, so I have hours to go until I have to put on fake smile and pretend to be excited for the Hunger Games. Most people in District 4 like the Games, but I don't. We have to stand by the ocean. I don't like having to watch it. It brings back too many bad memories...

* * *

Hours later, I walk down to the ocean. The sky is still grey with looming clouds, threatening to let the rain pour down on us. The sea breeze blows my shaggy dirty blonde hair every which way.

"Hey, Bryce! Wait!" I hear a familiar voice yell. I turn around to see Jax, my friend and neighbor.

"Hi, Jax," I say.

"Are you okay? You look upset," Jax tells me.

"I'm okay. It's nothing," I shrug.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Why don't we just get to the Reaping?" I snap. Why does everyone feel the need to ask me how I am? It's been three years! I don't need everyone being so concerned. I don't want to talk to them.

"Sorry," he mutters. We continue to the Reaping in silence. I occasionally sneak a glance at Jax, who is trying not to be annoyed at me. He knows that when I snap at him, I want to be left alone. And after years, he's finally realized to leave me alone.

Finally, we get to the Reaping. I sign in. I go to the 18 year-old section. The mayor goes up to the microphone. His voice booms so that I'm sure even the fish are cowering away from his loud voice.

"Welcome, citizens of District 4. We have the Hunger Games to remember that the Capitol has power over us, but is still merciful, allowing one person to remain alive. The 1st Rebellion failed, causing the Capitol to create the Hunger Games. The 2nd Rebellion worked, but only for a short while. The Capitol reinstated the Hunger Games, saving us from starvation," the mayor says. He goes on, but I decide to block it out. I can tell that even Mayor Reef doesn't believe anything that he's saying. The monotone voice that he uses is a bit of a dead giveaway.

Finally, the speech is over. The escort comes to the microphone. She's new. I suppose the old escort, Arabella, finally quit. This new escort is young. She has hair all over her body. I don't know if it's a coat or not, but she has hair covering her body. It's sleek black hair, like a dog's. She looks like a dog. And she's female. And she's rather annoying. I'm thinking of a new nickname right now.

"Hello, people of District 4! I am Beatrix, your new escort! This is a great honor! So let's begin with the girls!" Beatrix exclaims. I finally begin to pay attention to see if anyone I know will be Reaped. "Novalyn Netts!" she exclaims.

Novalyn walks to the stage. Novalyn Netts…Novalyn Netts… Oh, I know who she is. She has OCD. I don't personally know her, but I know of her. I've seen her in school and I've seen her around town. She's always wet. I don't know if it has to do with her OCD or if she just loves the ocean.

"Now, for the boys!" Beatrix exclaims. This is it. This is my last year to be entered in the Reaping. I can't be reaped. Can I? "Bryce Current!" she yells. Oh no. Oh my God.

Robotically, I limp up to the stage. I stare into the crowd when I'm up there. I shake Novalyn's hand, but I'm not paying attention to that. I'm paying attention to my uncle. He's looking down, probably holding back tears. I'm paying attention to Jax. He looks shocked. He looks like he wants to run forward and volunteer, but he knows that he can't. I'm terrified right now. I want to leave. I want to run away, back into my house and away from this. But I can't.

**A/N: Well, that took forever to write. And OMG, did you see who the new Doctor is?! I'm so excited for the next season of Doctor Who! I apologize for fangirling like that. Sorry. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: District 5 Reaping

**A/N: Well, it's District 5. Huzzah for Foxface and her awesomeness! She never should have died. **

Chapter 6

**Sydney Aeolus POV**

_ "Where are they? Where are the other tributes?" my mother hissed. _

_ "I don't know what you're talking about. It's me, Sydney. I'm your daughter!" I cried._

_ "Nonsense! I don't have a daughter! Now, TELL ME WHERE THE OTHER TRIBUTES ARE!" my mother roared. She took out a knife and cut my right arm. Just then, my father called for her. He came downstairs into the living room and ordered her to stop, seeing what was happening. _

_ "Stop this right now! Let Sydney go!" my father yelled._

_ "Fine. I guess the Capitol wants me dead," Mother muttered and stabbed herself with the knife that she had used to cut me. _

I begin screaming. In just seconds, my boyfriend, Jacob Brahmani, is by my side.

"It's over, Sydney. You're fine. You're seventeen now. You're not thirteen," Jacob whispers, taking me in his arms. I nod. When I finally calm down, he asks, "How's your arm?"

I try to move it. When nothing happens, I say, "Bad day."

My arm doesn't always work. There are good days and bad days. On good days, it works perfectly. On bad days, it doesn't move or only moves a little bit. So I just leave it alone. By the end of the day, it should get somewhat back to normal. I don't hate it. I _do_ hate my flashbacks. I can barely walk into my living room or look at someone with brown hair like my mother's. So I usually stay at Jacob's house. My dad, being a Peacekeeper, is usually never around, so he doesn't notice.

And Jacob's family doesn't mind me being here either. He has a brother called Hahn. I know Hahn, but not much. I know that Jacob cares for Hahn more than he cares for anyone or anything else. Hahn is blind. I know that, too. He has a dog named Bledri. Jacob's adoptive father is the mayor. The mayor is a kind man. He doesn't mind me staying here. Jacob's adoptive mother is okay. She's a bit (no, she's really) strict, and wants her sons to be professional at all times, but she's fine with me staying here every once in a while.

"Come on, Sydney. We have to get ready for the Reaping," Jacob says. I groan.

"Fine," I say. "I'm going back to my house. Meet me there in an hour so we can walk down together."

"Can I bring Hahn?" Jacob asks.

"Sure," I say and walk out the front door.

When I get back to my home, I walk past the living room, trying not to slip into my memories. I finally get to my room. I pull out a yellow sundress from my closet and put it on. I brush out my blonde hair. It now looks less curly as it was. It's still insanely curly, but it isn't as frizzy.

"Sydney!" I hear Jacob yell from the kitchen. I run there to see Hahn, Bledri, and Jacob standing in the kitchen.

"Hi, guys," I say. "You wanna go?"

"Yeah, come on, Hahn," Jacob says.

We all walk to the Reaping in silence. Even Bledri isn't happily walking next to Hahn. Bledri looks sad and defeated, as if he feels the despair of his master. Jacob looks worried. I can see why. I'm not the only one with the possibility of being reaped. Hahn also has a chance. Two people that Jacob loves and cares about have a chance of going into the Hunger Games. I can't imagine having to worry about the two people that I love being reaped.

Finally, we get there. I hug Jacob with my functioning arm and go to sign in. The quick pain doesn't surprise me. It's the same every year. It doesn't matter. I ignore the smiling woman and go to the seventeen year-old section. I stand patiently and wait for Jacob's father to walk to the microphone. During his speech, he looks to Hahn, to me, and back to Hahn. I can see in his tired eyes the worry that he tries to hide. District 5 never wins. He's so worried that he's going to lose people that he cares about.

After the speech, the escort, Ares, comes up to microphone. He has red hair and red, thin lips. He looks drenched in blood.

"Welcome, District 5! Today, I will choose the lucky boy and girl to represent District 5 in the 100th Hunger Games!" he exclaims and begins to clap. When no one joins him, he puts his hands down, looks embarrassed and chooses a girl's name. "Sydney Aeolus," he reads. I stop functioning. I just stand there stupidly, frozen.

I am pushed forward. My own Peacekeeper father comes and takes my arm. He puts me at the bottom of the stage. Thanks, Dad. I walk up the stairs and stand next to Ares.

"Now for the boys!" Ares exclaims. He chooses a name and reads, "Hahn Brahmani!"

I see Bledri try to go forward, but his leash stops him. Hahn follows him to the bottom of the stage. And at the bottom, one of the Peacekeepers tries to take Bledri away from Hahn.

"Sir, he's not allowed with you," a gruff voice says.

"Why not? He helps me," Hahn defends his dog.

"No dogs allowed. Those are the rules, kid. Now, go up the stairs and we won't kill the dog," another Peacekeeper says. Hahn looks defeated and drops the leash. He goes up the stairs like he was told. But I see one of the Peacekeepers kick Bledri.

"Congratulations, tributes!" Ares exclaims. Up here on the stage, I can see Jacob holding back his tears, his mother standing next to him. I turn around and see the mayor look down. I see my father, not caring. Once again, thanks, Dad.

**A/N: That was the shortest Reaping I've written yet. I'm so sorry. I know that I didn't update yesterday, but I was so busy. And I don't know why, but this chapter was really hard to write. I'm sorry. Forgive me?**


	7. Chapter 7: District 6 Reapings

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for not updating! School just started, and I am so busy. With homework, the long hours at school, and having to go to bed early, I have had no time. I just need to get into a routine before updates get regular, so bear with me!**

Chapter 7

**Zeo Akiuya POV**

"Zeo, wake up," I hear Reina, one of my friends, say.

"I'm awake," I mutter and sit up on the sofa. I stayed at her house last night. I have no family, and she offered to let me stay here. She has a little sister called Jess, and I think I like her, but she likes someone else so…

I pull on the mask that I wear to hide my face, so that no one can see my face. I'm wearing my usual white hoodie with jeans, gloves, and boots. Then, we begin the long walk to the Reaping.

I pass the train station. We're not allowed to get on the trains unless we're reaped, so we try to avoid them when we can. I see lights still off in some houses. They must be asleep. This year, if no one in your family is eligible for the Reaping, you don't have to go. I see a few other people going to the Reaping. Their heads are down. They're ashamed; I know it. I'm not ashamed, though. I accept it.

"Oh, look who it is. It's the biggest freaks in the entire district. I hope you're reaped and die in the Games, you freaks," an annoying voice that belongs to a girl called Halle. We all turn around.

"Oh, really?" I ask and punch her in the face. Her hand flies to her jaw. I push her to the ground and run away to the Reaping, Reina, Sol, and Jess behind me.

Finally, we get to the Reaping. I sign in, the finger prick only a bit of pain that I don't care about. I go to stand in my section and look at the mayor on the stage. She walks up to the microphone.

"Hello, District 6. We gather here in the Town Square for the Reaping, a very important date in Panem," Mayor Lapis says. I zone out. The speech drags for what seems like centuries, until finally, the escort shows up and goes to the microphone.

"Thank you for the speech, Mayor Lapis. It was so entertaining. This is a special year. We honor your brave sacrifices. You should be honored if chosen. Blah, blah, blah…" Xavier, our crappy escort, says. He never cares much. "We will choose the girl first." He grabs a random name. "Jessamine Taylor."

Jess walks to the stage. She's wearing the same outfit as me. She has ADHD.

"Thank you, Jessamine. Now, the boys will have the glorious chance of being called," Xavier says. "Zeo Akiuya."

I walk up to the stage, not caring. It doesn't matter. I can survive. I can be fine. Whatever. I'll be fine.

"Congratulations. This is wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Shake hands, now," Xavier orders. Jess and I do and then are taken by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building.

**A/N: God, that was really short! I know, you guys are going to kill me, but I have so much schoolwork and crap to do! Please forgive me! I also have Writer's Block, so this sucked, I know. Review? I also don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: District 7 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm lazy and tired and I'm just so deep in Writer's Block and homework.**

I look at the Capitol men setting up the stage. I stand behind a tree, sneaking glances at them. They put a sign up. I don't know what it says, thanks to dyslexia, but I can figure out a few letters in the sign. And from there, I can figure it out. It reads: "Thank the Capitol for their graciousness." District 7 always has a sign or two that praises the Capitol. I think it's stupid, but who am I to go against such a great power as the Capitol?

"Lantana, what are you doing?" I hear my friend, Arianna, whisper. I look behind me and see her worried face. "You could get caught."

"I won't. Don't worry," I tell her.

"Please, Lantana. Come away," Arianna pleads. I know why, of course. People aren't supposed to be out this time. District 7 doesn't want people out early unless you're going to work. I don't know why, but I do know that if we're caught, we can get in huge trouble.

"Fine," I say and turn away. I walk quickly back with her to her house.

"Why were you there?" Arianna asks when we're in her house.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep, so I went out. I don't know why," I shrug.

"It's dangerous, Lantana," Arianna says.

"I know. I just…I had to," I tell her.

"Nightmares?" she asks.

"Yeah. Just a few. And don't worry, Arianna. I'm fine," I say.

"Are you sure? You can always talk to Riya, Ethan, or me," she says.

"I know. Please, just drop it," I tell her. I look out the window and see the clock. It's 7:00, the time that most people are allowed to go out. If you're going to work, you are allowed to go out an hour earlier. "I'm leaving. I'll meet you in the Square."

The Square is the place where the Reaping takes place. It's only a few minutes away. The Square is where the shops are. It's where the school is. It's also where the rich kids (for District 7, of course) live. And it's generally a great place, really, full of merriment and laughter. Well, most of the time. There is one day of the year where no one is laughing. No one is talking amongst themselves. No one is happy. There's just a looming cloud of grey.

I go home to the house I share with my 22 year-old sister, Riley. After my parents died in an accident, I moved in with my sister.

"Hi, Lantana," Riley calls.

"Hi, Riley," I call and go to my room. I open my closet door and look through my dresses. Most of them belonged to my mother. Sadness overcomes me as I look through them. I was with her as she died.

I remember it. I remember my dad dying first. It was windy. Mom and Dad were forced to work, even in the horrible conditions. The Capitol needed their lumber. I sat with them, talking to them while they worked. They smiled while I was talking to them. It seemed like it made their jobs easier. But it was so windy. The trees were swaying everywhere. So it was no surprise when people couldn't hold onto their axes anymore. There were axes flying everywhere. Dad told me to run back home and to stay out of the hurricane of axes, but I refused to leave. An axe buried itself into my father's chest. My mother turned around and ordered me to go home. I listened, but I saw an axe flying towards my mother. It hit her back, killing her. I tried to run, but an ax flew by and took off my right arm. My blood was flowing everywhere, but there was nothing I could do. I ran home. I remember waking up with no mother, father, or arm.

I choke back my tears and grab a white dress. It was the dress that Mom told me she would give me when she died. I loved that dress. Now, I don't hate it. It's still beautiful, and the dress did nothing wrong. But I am saddened when I see it. I was planning on getting it when I was much older.

I pull it on and look in the mirror. I look just like my mother. I can still imagine her waltzing in and telling me to wish Riley luck at the Reaping. I was only 10 when Mom and Dad died. And now, even 7 years later, I want to cry when I think of them. My dad would come in, tell me that I looked just like my mother and that he couldn't wait until our entire family was safe from the Reaping. Now, there's none of that on Reaping Day. Only sadness.

"Lantana, Ethan's here!" Riley yells. Ethan is my boyfriend. He understands me. He loves me, not because of my disability, but because of who I am. I've had people ask me out because of my disability, but Ethan isn't like that.

Ethan walks into my room.

"Hi, Lantana," he says.

"Hi, Ethan," I say. He sits on my bed, next to me.

"Are you worried?" he asks.

"Not as worried as I could be. Think of how many disabled children there are in District 7. It can't be me. Right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just stay calm. Don't volunteer, no matter what. You'll be fine," Ethan says and hugs me. When I pull away, I decide that it's time to go to the Reaping. I just want it to be over with.

Ethan and I walk to the Square. I check in and walk to my section, waiting for District 7's escort to come on stage. I look at the mayor while he reads, and finally, the escort comes up to the microphone.

He's a small man, only about 3 and a half feet. He has curly orange hair and freckles splattered across his yellow face. His name is Asclepius. He's generally happy, though I don't know why. Picking the names of the children that will surely die can't be fun.

"Hello! District 7! This is an exciting district! I can't wait to meet this year's tributes!" Asclepius shouts. Why? So you can laugh as they die?

He walks to the Reaping Bowl for the girls. He draws a name and walks back to the microphone. He reads the name. "Lantana Nyx!" he calls. What? No. I've misheard him, I'm sure of it. But I'm pushed to the front. I walk up to the stage, scared. I never thought that this would happen to me.

I look at Ethan, whose jaw has dropped. He's shocked. I look at Riley, who's nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Arianna and Riya are crying.

Before I know it, Asclepius is reading the boy's name. I don't quite catch his name, but I think it's something like Isaac.

"I volunteer!" someone yells. He looks about 15. He runs up to the stage. It's odd that he volunteered, though. We don't have many volunteers.

"And what's your name?" Asclepius asks.

"Zach Rohnan," he says. We shake hands. I know that this will either end wonderfully or terribly.

**A/N: Hi again! So please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's the deal. I don't care if this is illegal, but this chapter is an author's note. The thing is, this story is stressing me out. I'm sorry. I'm not discontinuing the story, don't worry. I just am putting it on hiatus until I figure out how I want to do it. I think I'm going to cut out train rides and interviews altogether, because I really just want to get to the Games. I think I'll finish the Reapings, and then do one day of training, and a bit of the chariot rides, not going into too much detail. But I just want to get a few chapters written out and then post them altogether. So, as of now, this story is on hiatus, hopefully to be continued soon. This "chapter" will be removed when I continue this story.**


End file.
